Vulva
by ffairiesandteaa
Summary: Not straight. Not straight, never straight, can't-even-think-of-one-girl-right-now straight.


Jack shook his head in disbelief. " _Vulva_?"

Davey crossed his arms and hung his head, blushing slightly. "Alright, I panicked, alright? He took me by surprise. You know, but it wasn't a total loss. I mean, we ended up cuddling." He practically whispered the last word, fully aware of how ridiculous he sounded.

Jack barked out a laugh. "Whoaa! You cuddled? How many times?"

Davey reached over and smacked Jack on the shoulder. Jack was teasing him about a certain, _incident_ , that had occurred last night between him and his date, Nick. Upon the insistence that he 'talk dirty', Davey had panicked and quickly shouted, 'Vulva!' The night had gone downhill after that, leading to them cuddling until they fell asleep. "Shut up!" Davey exclaimed. "It was nice. I just... I don't think I'm the dirty-talking kind of guy, you know?"

Jack shook his head. "What's the big deal? You just say what you want to do to him. Or what you want him to do to you." He paused for a second, a dopey smile on his face. "Or what you think other people might be doing to each other." Davey groaned, burying his face in his pillow. Both the boy's legs were in a tangle, and Jack was propped against the wall. Davey started to roll away from Jack when he caught his hand, and laced their fingers together. "I'll tell you what!" Jack shook the hand, sliding his fingertips over Davey's palm. "Just try something on me."

"Please tell me you're kidding." Davey said with a straight face. Jack's eyes lit up, and he pulled on Davey's arm.

"Why not? Come on! Close your eyes and tell me what you'd like to be doing right now." Davey closed his eyes and ignored the all-too-familiar pit in his stomach he got when Jack got too close to him.

"Okay… I'm in my dorm…" Jack opened his eyes and stared at Davey, flushing under the thought of what Davey was imagining. Shaking his head and clearing the images that had somehow wormed their way into his mind, (Where did they come from? Jack was straight. Probably.) he poked him on the shoulder.

"Yeah? What else?" Davey flinched under his touch.

"That's it. I'm in my dorm, you're not there, we're not having this conversation." Davey tried to roll out from underneath Jack's legs when Jack practically threw himself on top of him, trapping Davey to the bed. They stayed in this position for a few seconds as Davey became acutely aware of every nerve in his neck, where he could feel Jack's hot breath exhaling from his lips, only a few centimeters away. Jack felt Davey's knee hitched between his legs and had to breathe deeply to remember the necessity of air. (Straight, he swore. That promise was slowly diminishing every time Davey took a strangled breath.) After realizing just how compromising their position was, Davey practically pushed Jack of off him and sat up on the bed.

Both boys were quiet for a moment, and Jack decided to just throw himself off the ledge once and for all. "I'll start, okay?" Davey rolled his eyes.

"Jack-" Davey protested, quickly being silenced by Jack roughly shoving his hand over his mouth. His shoulders slumped with defeat, and Jack grinned with triumphant arrogance.

"Come on, come on. Alright, ready, look!" Jack said, more to encourage himself than to make Davey feel better. _What would I even say?_ He thought, panicked. _He's probably expecting something really good, and I could never talk to him like that… right?_

Jack swallowed, and thought of something average. "Oh… Davey… you get me so hot. I want your lips on me now." What Jack wasn't expecting was the less than average feeling that was pooling in his stomach, how true the words he had just spoken felt. He looked up and saw Davey staring at him, lips slightly parted. (Not straight. Not straight, never straight, can't-even-think-of-one-girl-right-now not straight.)

"Wow." The boy breathed out, unimpressed by the fluency of his words, but rather impacted by the reverence in his voice when he uttered the word 'now.' Jack quickly broke eye-contact, looking down and licking his lips.

"Now you try something." Davey seized up, nervous once more. This time, he realized, was for entirely different reasons.

He shook his head quickly. "I… " Clearing his throat, he wrung his hands together.

Jack scoffed. "Come on! You like this guy, don't you?" Secretly, in his mind, he prayed that Davey would say no, deny it, act like he had never seen another man in his life.

In turn, Davey turned beet red. _No!_ He wanted to cry out. He wanted to grab Jack by the collar of his shirt and pull him so close that he couldn't tell where Jack began and he ended. He wanted to feel the slight stubble of Jack's chin scratch against his cheek, taste the soft patch of skin above his collarbone, entangle his fingers in his hair. Davey opened his mouth to again tell Jack how uninterested he was, when Jack's look of hesitant sadness stopped him cold. Looking down, Davey answered quickly, "Sure."

Jack face fell, but he shook his head and swallowed. "You want to see him again, right?" Davey looked up, locking shining blue eyes with glazed brown ones.

"Yeah." Both hearts shattered into a million pieces.

Jack, scrambling to clean up the mess, forced a large smile on his face. "If you can't talk dirty to me, how're you going to talk dirty to him?" The damp sadness sounded nothing like him, so he tagged a joke on to the end. "Now tell me you want to caress my butt!"

Davey let out an dry laugh, his heart obviously not in it. "Alright, turn around. I don't want you looking at me while I do this." _Because I might cry right now, and I don't want you to see my tears._

Jack gladly shifted around on the bed, relieved that he wouldn't have to watch as Davey fantasized about another man. _I don't want to see you fall for anyone else._

Davey cleared his throat. "Ahem… Okay… I want to…" _Just say what you feel, David_. "Um... " _Jack, Jack, Jack, Jack._ "I want to feel…" _I want you to feel my heartbeat, how wild I am for you._ "You hot, soft skin with my lips." _There is nothing I want to do more._

Jack felt a tremble run through his body, and he took a deep breath. He was notorious for always having different girl on his arm, and he had talked dirty before, but those simple words had undone him faster than any filthy kiss he had received before. "G-good. Keep going?"

Davey swallowed, shutting his eyes and picturing a flushed face hovering above his. "I want to take…"

Jack felt heat pool in his stomach and made the most daring decision he had ever thought of before. His eyes flew open and he turned to face Davey, finding a small smile on his face. "Take my tongue and…" With those words in mind, Jack ghosted over Davey's cheek with his lips, causing him to gasp and his eyes to fly open. Jack took Davey's ear in between his teeth, eliciting the sharpest intake of breath Jack had ever heard. Davey was frozen in place, unsure of what to do, but Jack's mouth began to move over his neck and everything became white hot. Wet heat, sucking on every inch of exposed skin, avoiding his lips. Davey let out a small groan and Jack smiled against his collarbone, pleased at the positive response. Davey tried to move his lips to Jack's and end his sweet torture, but Jack pulled away, causing Davey to whine in pleasure and unhappiness. Jack grinned wickedly.

"And?" He asked, biting his lip.

 _Two can play at that game,_ Davey thought. He leaned over and whispered in Jack's ear, lips barely touching and hands pressed against chests. Jack's eyes darkened, and he grabbed Davey by the wrists, pinning him to the bed.

"I think you're getting the hang of it."

hi friends author's note here

a) none of the dialouge is mine. this original scene is from the tv show Friends, in which i do not own the concept of this scene. (of course joey and ross don't end up making out lol) i got the script and some stage direction from this link: **.**

b) i do not in anyway condone the whole "being gay is a choice and you can change your mind at any point" idea that jack portrays in this story. (personally my fav hc is that he's bi but whatever) sorry if anyone felt offended or wronged by this

c) this is literally the closest i'll ever get to writing smut lol


End file.
